Hyrena
Hyrena is a new Pokémon in FurretBrown. It is a Psychic- and Fighting-type Legendary Pokémon and is a reference to the YouTuber Rendog. ---- |stats = |evolution = No |evolvable = No |ht_sprite = 5'06 |ht_absolute = 6'00 |wt = 200}} Overview Hyrena is a humanoid Pokémon with pawlike arms and legs, long hair, and a beard. It is designed to be a special attacker and a mild mixed defender, learning moves like Agility, Roar, Calm Mind, Rest, Psychic, and Focus Blast, as well as the elemental punches. Origin As stated in the intro sentence, Hyrena is based on the YouTuber Rendog, and is intended to be a reference to him. Its name is a portmanteau of the YouTuber's nickname "Ren" and the word "Hyena", which is a type of wild dog. Extra information This, Svenskall, and Xisumite are "hidden" species in FurretBrown. They are found, battled, and caught like Legendaries, but in order to find them, the player must be able to understand the NPCs which pretty blatantly tell them where the "hidden" species reside, but exclusively through obscure references, meant to only be understood by those who know the YouTuber it's based on. This intends to make it seem more special for those lucky enough to find the trio. Move Pool By Levelup |method = level-up |method2 = Level learned |levels = |cat = |power = 20|accuracy = 100|pp = 40}} }} In-game stats Gallery hyrena_art.png|Hyrena HD artwork HyrenaNewShiny.png|Shiny Hyrena hyrena_spr.png|In-game sprites HyrenaCrackWhip.png|Hyrena using its hair as a whip. Trivia *Hyrena's beastly 140 Sp. Atk is tied at the 16th highest, behind 34 Pokémon: **Mewtwo, with a Special Attack stat of 194* **Deoxys, with a Special Attack stat of 180 **Kyogre, with a Special Attack stat of 180* **Rayquaza, with a Special Attack stat of 180* **Alakazam, with a Special Attack stat of 175* **Xurkitree, with a Special Attack stat of 173 **Kyurem, with a Special Attack stat of 170 **Gengar, with a Special Attack stat of 170* **Hoopa, with a Special Attack stat of 170 **Necrozma, with a Special Attack stat of 167* **Gardevoir, with a Special Attack stat of 165* **Ampharos, with a Special Attack stat of 165* **Latios, with a Special Attack stat of 160* **Diancie, with a Special Attack stat of 160* **Charizard, with a Special Attack stat of 159* **Necrozma, with a Special Attack stat of 157 **Mewtwo, with a Special Attack stat of 154* **Mewtwo, with a Special Attack stat of 154 **Greninja, with a Special Attack stat of 153 **Blacephalon, with a Special Attack stat of 151 **Kyogre, with a Special Attack stat of 150 **Rayquaza, with a Special Attack stat of 150 **Deoxys, with a Special Attack stat of 150 **Dialga, with a Special Attack stat of 150 **Palkia, with a Special Attack stat of 150 **Reshiram, with a Special Attack stat of 150 **Hoopa, with a Special Attack stat of 150 **Aegislash, with a Special Attack stat of 150 **Groudon, with a Special Attack stat of 150 **Chandelure, with a Special Attack stat of 145 **Vikavolt, with a Special Attack stat of 145 **Thundurus, with a Special Attack stat of 145 **Sceptile, with a Special Attack stat of 145* **Camerupt, with a Special Attack stat of 145* *Hyrena's Sp. Atk is also tied with the following 5 Pokémon: **Darmanitan, with a Special Attack stat of 140 **Houndoom, with a Special Attack stat of 140* **Lucario, with a Special Attack stat of 140* **Latias, with a Special Attack stat of 140* **Wishiwashi, with a Special Attack stat of 140 *This Pokémon is a Mega Evolution, Primal Reversion, or Ultra Form.